Fish and Chips
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Candy Cane |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Warrior Spirit |fa2 = Queen Conch |recipe = Beer Braised Trotter |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = England |birth year = 18th-19th century |cn name = 炸鱼薯条 |personality = Energetic and optimistic |height = 178 cm |likes1 = Candy Cane |likes2 = Muenchner Weisswurst |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Morishima Shūta |cvcn = 曹真 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = I will protect each and every one of you! |bio = A food soul of humble origins, who walked the path of the templars with his own hard work and the help of his companions, and who always believes that he can save the world and redeem the fallen through his own efforts. |food introduction = Hailing from United Kingdom (UK), Fish and Chips was a dish invented after the industrial revolution in England. During then, the price of fish plunged which enabled the dish to be gradually generalized. The dish, consisting of fries and fish, is prepared by cutting a deboned fish into pieces before wrapping it in batter, and thereafter, frying it. When one eats it, they can pair it up with different flavored condiments. This dish has become an extremely popular street food in the UK. |acquire = *TBA |events = * |power = 1630 |atk = 53 |def = 23 |hp = 440 |crit = 561 |critdmg = 567 |atkspd = 1411 |normaltitle = A Promise to Protect |normal = Fish and Chips draw his sword, reducing the enemy's energy by 20 points, and restoring his own energy by 10. At the same time, he deals 100% of its own ATK as damage plus an additional 33 points of damage. |energytitle = A Knight's Pledge |energy = Fish and Chips draws his sword from his scabbard, increasing the damage dealt by normal attacks by 50% for 5 seconds. At the same time, he deals 40% of its own ATK as damage to the nearest three enemies, plus an additional 442 points of damage. |linktitle = Super A Knight's Pledge |link = Fish and Chips draws his sword from his scabbard, increasing the damage dealt by normal attacks by 70% for 5 seconds. At the same time, he deals 60% of its own ATK as damage to the nearest three enemies, plus an additional 530 points of damage. |pair = Candy Cane |name = |contract = May the light protect you forever! From today on, I'm your personal knight! Master Attendant! |login = Master Attendant, can you bring me along when you go out next time~ I won't give you any trouble~ I can also help you carry some of the things, so please~ |arena = Come quick, it’s so cold here, you'll feel better standing beside me! |skill = Begone! Demon! |ascend = What a nice feeling, I want another go! Just one more! |fatigue = Master Attendant, let me lean on you... Beside you... I heal faster... |recovering = Oof—— Could this be a hard-earned day off... |attack = In the name of God! |ko = Close your eyes... don’t look... |notice = Come have a taste, Master Attendant! Ack! Hot! Heheh! As expected, tastes great~'JP Notice:' Master Attendant, the food is ready! Here you go! *eats some, then chuckles* It tastes great! |idle1 = 1, 2, 3... When I open my eyes again, Master Attendant will be back, right... |idle2 = No no no, I have to hide this. I can’t let them find it. |idle3 = Knight’s first commandment, no bullying the weak. Knight’s second commandment, no ignoring someone in need. Knight’s third commandment, no......Zzz...Ah! I didn't doze off! |interaction1 = Ah! Master Attendant, great timing! Quickly, help me hide this, don't let that neat freak find it!The 'neat freak' he's talking about in JP Interaction 1 is Weisswurst. |interaction2 = Master Attendant, I'm so bored...Let's go take a stroll~'JP Interaction 2:' Master Attendant, you seem bored. How about taking a stroll with me? |interaction3 = What are you worried about? You’ve got me! You can leave it all to me! |pledge = I pledge absolute faithfulness to the one before me. I pledge to defend them till the end, for they are my knight’s honor. I pledge to take all blows on their behalf, until the day my body falls still. |intimacy1 = Shhh--listen, what sound is this? ...It's the sound of my heart thumping for you.JP Intimacy 1: Uhm, can you spare a second to listen to this? What do you think this sound is? ... It's my heartbeat, pounding faster whenever I'm by your side. |intimacy2 = The days I spend by your side are wonderful. But if days like this could last forever, that would be far more wonderful. |intimacy3 = Your hands are cold, let me help you warm them up. Nope, I'm not letting go, they’re mine now since I'm holding them~ |victory = See! I didn't lie to you! |defeat = Believe me, Master Attendant. There won’t be a next time. |feeding = For me?! Really, it's for me?! That's great! Hahaha! Smooch~ hehe, I got too excited... Let me wipe it clean for you...squeaky clean...Feeding: This is for me!? Really!? I'm so happy! *laughs* Wow~ I'm so excited now and I feel like rubbing my cheeks against you! Just kidding though! *laughs* |notes = *The Industrial Revolution, now also known as the First Industrial Revolution, was the transition to new manufacturing processes in Europe and the United States, in the period from about 1760 to sometime between 1820 and 1840. This transition included going from hand production methods to machines, new chemical manufacturing and iron production processes, the increasing use of steam power and water power, the development of machine tools and the rise of the mechanized factory system. The Industrial Revolution also led to an unprecedented rise in the rate of population growth. (From Wikipedia article of Industrial Revolution) }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}